Professor Layton and the Mysterious Force
by AwesomeMCawesometon
Summary: When Luke moves to the new town of Feldrid, he feels different and alone. What happens when he is blamed for the  strange occurrences that happen in his school? Will he and his new friend be able to find the source of this mysterious force? After UF.
1. Chapter 1: The Intro

**A/N: So this is my first story… Just a note, I haven't played Last Specter yet, so please correct me if I do anything wrong. The whole beginning part of this story is about Luke, so if you love him, you're in for a treat! Happens after Unwound Future.**

Luke looked up at the big, white building. It wasn't very tall, but it was as wide as his eyes could venture. There must have been more than fifty classrooms in that building. Luke didn't like this school. He didn't want a new classroom. He missed his old classroom. He missed London. He missed the professor.

He put his hand on the large, brown double doors. He was nervous, for he hadn't been in front of a big class in years. He remembered his first day in the London school. The kids at school bullied him for being smarter than them. They bullied him because he liked puzzles and he never had the chance to make friends. When the professor heard about this, he pulled Luke out of the school, and started to homeschool him. Almost every day, after the professor taught his college students, he would teach Luke and Flora about math, science, puzzles, and all the other subjects a 13-year-old boy and 15-year-old girl would need to know. He even slipped in a few archeology lessons here and there. Luke and Flora appreciated the professor for spending all this precious time just to teach them. At that moment, Luke pushed open the double doors and felt a little jealous of Flora for being able to stay in London.

He walked down the empty beige corridors and looked down at the small card his parents gave him.

_Room 321_

_Have a nice day at your new school, honey. –Mom_

Underneath that message was a small smiley face. Even with this sweet message from his mother, he still felt alone and cold at this new school.

**A/N:Yes, I know, short chapter. I would appreciate a review . You don't have to if you don't want to though. Even if it's a bad review, I would appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Class

Luke walked up the stairs to the third floor. He walked down the hallways, looking for the door that read _312. _As he passed dozens of doors, he heard many of the classes laughing and yelling. He could hear some of the teachers scold students, or tell jokes. Luke wasn't sure why, but the sound of these voices made him more nervous. He was walking aimlessly for a few minutes until he finally found the door he was looking for.

From the outside, Luke could hear a male voice talk loudly, probably addressing his students. Slowly and cautiously, Luke knocked on the door. The voice stopped talking almost instantly. Not so long after, Luke heard the voice softly say, "Come in." He gingerly opened the door, and stepped into his new classroom.

"Welcome, welcome,"a man said. He was the one who was talking before. He motioned for Luke to come forward. Luke walked next to the man, who was in the front of the class. He had raven hair and deep blue eyes. He was very young for a teacher; he couldn't have been more than 30 years old. "Class, this is the new student I was telling you about. I hope you make him feel welcome," he stated.

"Um… H-h-hello," Luke stuttered as he turned to the class. He estimated that there were about thirty students, all around his age.

"Hello Luke, you may call me Mr. Eddie. Please tell us about yourself," Mr. Eddie said, putting his arm around Luke.

"Well," Luke started to say while he thought," I came from London. I enjoy tea… I love animals. Oh and I love puzzles…"

"NERD!" someone yelled from the back of the class.

"George!" Mr. Eddie screamed.

"Hey! I am not a nerd!" Luke fought back.

"Luke, no yelling in class. Please go sit over there," Mr. Eddie spoke as he pointed to a seat in the first column, third row. Luke looked at Mr. Eddie a bit offended, and reluctantly sat in the seat.

"As for you, George, I would like to speak to you outside," Mr. Eddie said, sternly.

A boy emerged from the back, and headed in Mr. Eddie's direction. He wore baggy clothing, and his red hair poked out of the fitted cap on his head. Mr. Eddie walked out the door and the boy, apparently George, followed him. Before George left the room though, Luke could have sworn he smirked at him.

"What a meanie," Luke grumbled under his breath.

"Oh don't mind him. He's rude to everyone," the boy next to him said. Luke looked at the boy, and the boy smiled. He had hazel brown hair and eyes to match. Luke didn't smile back though. He was still angry at being called a "nerd". The boy noticed his resentment and tried to cheer him up.

"I'm Kyle, by the way. You said you like puzzles, right?" the boy questioned. Luke nodded. "Well, my sister gave me a puzzle this morning and I can't seem to figure it out. Would you help me?"

"Sure," Luke agreed. He knew a puzzle would brighten his sprits. And anyway, a gentleman never leaves any puzzle unsolved.

**Puzzle No. 001**

**Alright, so I forgot my little sister's age. She got pretty steamed at me, and she wouldn't tell me how old she was. Instead, she said this:**

"**6 years ago, mom was 7 times as old as I was."**

**Seems simple, right? Well, I also forgot my mom's age! I know, I know. I'm irresponsible. Well, she gave me another hint:**

"**14 years from now, I will be half of mom's age then."**

**I still have no idea how old she is! How old is my sister?**

**Hints:**

**You have no hint coins!**

Luke thought for a moment. Suddenly, he got the answer.

"I know how old your sister is!" he exclaimed.

**A/N: Do you know the answer to the puzzle? Sorry for the bad puzzle, sort of a last-minute attempt. And don't say it's unrealistic because my brother forgets my age all the time! Oh and thanks for the reviews, you guys rock!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Cafeteria Fight

**A/N: Totally forgot about the disclaimers and stuff. I don't own Professor Layton or any of the game's characters. I only own the many OCs. Too many OCs. Whatever, they won't show up very often, hopefully. Alright back to the story.**

* * *

><p>"You know how old my sister is? That's great!" Kyle said excitedly.<p>

"Your sister is 10," Luke explained, "6 years ago, she was 4. That must mean that your mother was 28. Now your mother is 34. In 14 years, your sister will be 24 and mother 48. 24 is half of 48."

Kyle started to point at his fingers while he muttered some calculations.

"Hey, you're right! Now she can't be mad at me!" Kyle shouted. Just at that moment, an agitated Mr. Eddie walked into the room with a smug George not so far behind. George sat proudly down in his back seat, while Mr. Eddie turned to the board and started to write _Integer Multiplication _quite angrily.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to respect your mentors," Mr. Eddie discreetly huffed to himself. Luke could still hear him, though. Luke remembered the first time Professor Layton told him that.

_One must always show gratitude to one's teachers. That's what a gentleman does._

Thinking about the professor made Luke sad. Would he ever see him again? Luke tried to pay attention to the lesson, but these thoughts kept clouding his mind.

* * *

><p>RINNNNNNNNNNNNG<p>

A loud, almost deafening bell echoed through the halls of Feldrid Elementary. It snapped Luke out of his daydream. Was it lunch already? He had fantasized through the whole lesson! What would the professor think of him? It isn't very gentlemanly to have your head in the clouds.

Kyle, who was already standing, grabbed Luke's arm and propped him up.

"C'mon, it's lunch. I'll show you to the cafeteria," Kyle said.

"Alright," Luke replied. He grabbed his satchel, put it over his shoulder, and trailed Kyle to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was a large, white room with long tables inside it. There were lunch ladies preparing food, and students lined up to receive a meal. Others, like Luke and Kyle, had brought their lunches from home. Luke was about to sit at the nearest table, but Kyle stopped him.<p>

"Whoa dude, you can't sit there," Kyle said, worried.

"What? Why not?" Luke asked.

"George and his buddies sit there. You don't want to mess with them," Kyle explained. Luke was about to protest, but decided against it. After his last encounter with George, he wasn't in the mood for a fight. Kyle led Luke towards a table in the far corner, probably the farthest possible table from George. Finally, Luke sat down with Kyle. Across the table, there were two other boys already eating.

"Luke, this is James," he said, pointing to the short blond boy.

"Nice to meet you," James said with a mouth full of peanut-butter sandwich. Luke nodded and shook his hand.

"And this is Billy," Kyle said again motioning toward a confused looking child. "He's a few pickles short of a jar, if you know what I mean."

"Uh, hello," Luke said to Billy.

The boy, Billy, just stared at Luke, making him uncomfortable. Luke turned away, to avoid the boy's glare. Luke took out his own lunch and started eating.

"My new shirt!" a girl screamed from across the room. Her clothes were covered in spaghetti and her tray had been dropped to her feet. George was hovering around her.

"What? You gonna cry or something?" George snickered. His buddies, sitting nearby, snickered as well.

"N-no," the girl said, trying to be brave. Unfortunately, George was twice as tall as she was. Luke recognized the girl from his class.

"Huh, you gonna cry, you baby? The little baby's gonna cry? Huh?" George pestered as he pushed her to the ground.

"HEY! You can't just do that!" Luke hollered as he stood up. All the eyes in the lunchroom suddenly fell on Luke. Including George's.

"Dude, sit down and don't bother him. He does this to her every day. It's not unusual," Kyle hastily whispered to Luke.

"What? Every day?" Luke was appalled. How in the world could everyone just stand by while a lady was being harmed? It was truly ungentlemanly.

"Hey, nerd! You wanna fight?" George screamed. Luke didn't want to fight, but he couldn't just stand there.

"Well, I just want you to leave that girl alone," Luke honestly said. The girl looked a bit shocked and confused. No one had stood up for her before, especially not a stranger.

"Well, come over here and fight me. Then I'll leave the girl alone," George answered.

Luke thought a moment. Again, he didn't want to fight. Unluckily, it was always a gentleman's duties to help a lady.

"A-alright. I'll fight you," Luke stumbled over his words. He had never fought before. George sneered and walked over to where Luke was. At this time, everyone in the lunch room was watching, even the lunch ladies. Of course, no one helped poor Luke, or tried to stop George. Although they might not want to admit it, every person in that room wanted to see a fight. Everyone but Luke, of course.

Luke gulped in fear as George came right up in front of him. Luke put up his arms to cover his head, but he was too late, as George punched him straight in the face. There was a searing pain in Luke's cheek as George's fist collided. The pain was unbearable and felt like an explosion on his face. Luke fell to the ground as he clutched his face.

George wasn't done, just yet. He kicked the whimpering Luke as hard as he could. Luke's screams of agony could be heard throughout the lunch room, but the only person who listened to them was the girl. She quickly ran up to George then tried to pull him away from Luke. George just needed to flick his arm, and the girl went flying to the ground. Apparently, that was enough for her, and she went running.

For what felt like eternity for Luke, Mr. Eddie finally stepped into the room.

"My goodness! George, stop this instant!" he yelled as he ran towards the fight. But right before he could reach him, something bizarre happened. Even Luke himself wouldn't have believed it if he wasn't right in front of him. Something happened, that no one in the room could have even imagined.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BUM BUM BUM. Cliffhanger. Yes, I know, I'm terrible. I've noticed that there are too many OCs. I will try to use them as less as possible, and mainly focus on Luke. Alright thanks for reading! P.S. I learned how to put in horizontal lines. They are totally awesome.**


	4. Chapter 4: Blamed

**Totally Important disclaimer: I don't own Professor Layton or any of the game's characters. If I did, the games would totally suck. Oh and animecutie610's prediction was correct, but you'll learn more about that in this chapter, and the chapters in the future. Oh and the reviews really do inspire me. Thanks~**

* * *

><p>"My goodness! George, stop this instant!" he yelled as he ran towards the fight. But right before he could reach him, something bizarre happened. Even Luke himself wouldn't have believed it if he wasn't right in front of him. Something happened, that no one in the room could have even imagined.<p>

Almost dreamlike, George soared up in the air, like a bird taking flight. He flew high above everybody's heads, and suddenly, his arms moved up and down, mimicking a bird. Mr. Eddie stopped running. Everyone had their mouths agape. It was unreal. Although his movements were bird-like, his face was full of fear.

"AH!" George screamed as he moved around, trying to stop hovering. Only then did Luke realise that George wasn't flying. He was being carried; carried by an invisible hand. He didn't resemble a bird, but a puppet being pulled on his strings. He was being controlled.

Luke jumped up and tried to help the boy who had just hurt him. Unfortunately, he was too high, and Luke could only skim the sole of his shoe. Luke grabbed his hand and screamed in pain. Somehow, in some way, contact with George made an electric-like shock skim through his whole hand. All anyone could do was watch.

George stopped floating up, and flew to the wall. He hit the wall with a crash. He screamed and grunted. He flew up to the ceiling, and then he face planted the ground. He continued crashing into different sides of the room, wailing and writhing. And, finally, George had enough. He burst into tears and shouted for mercy. He cried and cried for the crashing to stop.

"I'm SORRY!" he cried. Then, abruptly, he stopped in mid-air. He gently flew to the ground and dropped when his feet touched the floor. Mr. Eddie ran towards George and all the other kids ran out of the cafeteria. Luke wasn't quite sure what had just happened. Although, in all of its peculiarity, he felt safe. He felt like he had someone watching over him, when no one else helped. He felt like he had a guardian angel. Luke was alone in the room, excluding a consoling Mr. Eddie and a sniveling George. Luke gently got up, and left the lunch room.

* * *

><p>Luke stepped into his classroom as all the other students looked at him. The other children's eyes followed him while he walked to his seat. This confused Luke beyond all belief. Was it because he came in late? Or is it just a thing they do with new kids? After a while, they stopped looking, and Luke felt calmer, but still bewildered. Kyle then turned and whispered to Luke.<p>

"Dude, that was awesome!"

"What was? The thing in the lunch room?" Luke whispered back.

"Yeah, dude! How did you do that?" Kyle had an impressed look on his face. Luke was horrified. Did Kyle really think that he did that?

"I didn't do that!" Luke yelled. Kyle put up his hand, as if to stop him from talking. Some kids in the class looked their way, but others were too absorbed in their own conversations.

"Dude, you don't have to act all innocent. We all know you did it. And it was EPIC!" Kyle said. Everyone thought he did it? But…but that was impossible. He didn't do it, and he wasn't sure who or what did.

"Why in the world do you think I did it?" Luke asked, desperately.

"Man, isn't it obvious? He was beating you so you gave him some of your flying voodoo magic or something," he replied, "Most kids here think you're a freak for it. In fact, I've heard some kids name you "The Class Freak". But I think your flying powers are kind of cool."

All of a sudden, Mr. Eddie came in looking quite concerned. He was not followed by George, which made the class look quite concerned. The room was filled with jibber jabber over their classmate.

"Class, please forget about what happened in the lunch room today. The school will… work it out. Please try and focus on today's lesson," Mr. Eddie said. As he went on with the lesson, not one of the students listened. Their minds were filled with different scenarios of how George was flying, or where he was now. Luke, of course had other things on his mind. In a town where he was new and different, he felt even more atypical then he ever was before. He was now labeled The Class Freak.

* * *

><p>RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG<p>

The bell rang and Luke jumped out of his seat. He left the classroom as fast as he could. He didn't want to be confronted by any of the other students or even Mr. Eddie. He didn't want to be reminded that he was different.

He slowly opened the big double doors of the school's entrance. The soft breeze kissed his face as he stepped out of the building. He closed his eyes for a second and remembered one soft spring when he, Flora and the professor went on a picnic. The ducks were out near the pond that day, and the professor let Luke and Flora feed them. He liked that day.

The duck had just told him about her day, when someone bumped into Luke. Luke stumbled forward but he was able to catch his balance.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Luke yelled. The girl who had just bumped him had looked back and her eyes widened in surprise. The girl… The girl! It was the girl that George had been bullying in the cafeteria! Luke hadn't seen her in class and he was wondering if she was okay.

"Hey, it's you!" he yelled again. The girl turned around quickly and started running. Her dark hair fluttered in the wind. Her legs moved fast, and her shorts were moving fast with them. Luke was taken aback, and started chasing after her. Why was she running?

"Wait! Hold on!" Luke screamed, trying to get the girl to stop. All she did was turn her head, but she continued to run. Luke was still following her.

Suddenly, she tripped over a rock, and fell to the ground. She skidded on the floor for a moment while she shrieked. Luke finally caught up to her, and knelt next to the hurt girl. Her knee was scraped on the ground and she was bleeding. As a gentleman, it was Luke's duty to help her. The girl tried to get up, but Luke prevented her from standing. He took of his satchel and looked for the first aid kit. He pulled out a few bandages, a cloth and some alcohol.

"This will sting a bit," he said as he placed the alcohol drenched cloth to her knee. The girl winced, but didn't say a word.

"Back in London, my old mentor taught me how to treat a wound," Luke explained. Again, the girl said nothing. Luke placed a bandage on top of her scratch and helped her up. "Why were you running? I didn't see you in class, I was just wondering if you were okay. Is it because you think I did that to George? Because I didn't, I swear!" Luke blabbed all at once. The girl looked at him, and for a moment he thought she was incapable of speaking.

"I know you didn't do that to George," she says.

"What? Really?" Luke was pretty shocked by her response, "How are you so sure, I mean, everyone else thinks I did it."

"Hm… Oh w-well," she stutters, "I don't know. I guess I can just tell if someone is a nice person."

"Well, thanks for trusting me," Luke replies, "Well, I'd better get home now." Luke looked around and realized how foolish he was. He was unfamiliar with this town, but he had still chased that girl. Around these houses and small buildings, he knew that he was lost and had no idea how to get home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BUM BUM BUM. Here is a long chapter, since I neglected to update for a few days. Sorry, high school applications and graduation things are happening during these moths, so I might not update as much as I want to. Thank you for READING!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Way Home

**A/N: Sorry for disappearing off the face of the earth. I'm back. Sort of. I might just scrap this story bgecuase I'm running out of reasons to write it. ONWARDS with the story!**

Luke looked around and realized how foolish he was. He was unfamiliar with this town, but he had still chased that girl. Around these houses and small buildings, he knew that he was lost and had no idea how to get home.

Luke looked around desperately, hoping to find the answer to this puzzle. He turned his head left to right, and tried his best to recognize any of the buildings.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked with her head tilted to the right. Luke turned to her.

"I, um, I think I'm lost," he said.

"Lost?" she said, as if the word wasn't in her vocabulary. "Lost? I can help you get home, if you'd like."

"Really?" Luke said excitedly, "Please do!"

"Alright, just tell me what street you live on."

"Alright!"

As they walked to Luke's new home, they would never have thought of the new adventure that they would soon encounter.

*Professor Layton and the Mysterious Force*

**A/N: EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER. Like, less than 100 words short. BUT I'm going to update tomorrow, so it'll be okay. Also, I'm thinking of putting every Layton Cliché catchphrase in this story. That includes:**

**And the culprit is you there!**

**Hey, it's you!**

**Professor, the roof!**

**After all, that's what a gentleman does.**

**Etc.**


	6. Chapter 6: Another Puzzle

**A/N: I said I'd update tomorrow. I LIED. Sorry.**

"Listen… I… Thanks for standing up for me, today. No one's done that for me in a long time. Thank you Luke," the girl said in a shy voice.

"No need to thank me! It's my duty as a gentleman to assist a young lady in need!" he said cheerfully.

"Well, thanks. I'm sorry he started to hurt you,. Are you okay, Luke?"

"I'm fine. I hope you're okay…um…"

"Melissa, Melissa Avalon. And I'm fine, thanks."

They both continued walking until they finally reached the Luke's street.

"Ah! Here we are! Thank you for leading me," Luke exclaimed.

"No problem! In fact, I Iive on this street as well," Melissa said.

"Really?" Luke yelled.

"Really! Can you guess which one?"

**Puzzle Number 002**

**There are 8 houses on this street. The houses are laid out in a 2x4 fashion. (4 beside each other, with each house having one across from it.) They are labeled A,B,C,D,E,F,G and H. Luke's house is house A, and it is in the corner of the street. Beside his house, is house B. Across from B is C, and beside C is D. Across from D is E and beside that is G. Across from G is F. Melissa's house is H. Where, in correspondence to Luke's house, is H?**

**Hints:**

**You STILL have no hint coins!**

…

…

…

"I've got it!" Luke shouted, "I know where your house is!"

**A/N: Sorry for the confusing puzzle. And by "correspondence to Luke's house" I mean, is it the one beside his? The one beside the one across from his?**


	7. Chapter 7: A New Partnership

"Your house is the one across from mine," Luke said.

"Correct! I saw you move in a few days ago," Melissa replied.

"I can't believe you live near me!" said Luke.

"Actually, a lot of people from school live in this area. Kaylie lives the next street over, and Jebediah lives in house F. Plus, every day at around 6 o'clock, Mr. Eddie walks his dog down this street," she said.

"Hmph. I guess that's a bit of bad luck for me," he said. She looked at him with a bit of confusion.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Like I said before," Luke said, "everyone thinks I did that to George. Now I'll see people from school who think I did it. If only I'd be able to figure out who or what did that to him, I'd be out of the clear. But I've never solved a mystery by myself before. I always needed…"

Before Luke could say, _Professor Layton _Melissa chimed in, "I'll help you! I've always wanted to solve a mystery!"

"Really? That would be great! We could solve this mystery together," Luke agreed.

"And clear your name!" Melissa added.

"Wonderful! We'll gather clues tomorrow! I'll see you then," Luke said.

"Sounds great," Melissa said, "Oh and one more thing!"

"What?"

She outstretched her arm and readied her gloved hand for a shake. "Welcome to Feldrid."

**A/N: Oh, double chapter feature. And why is Melissa wearing gloves? It's because I've been playing "London Life" (I got Last Specter) and I REALLY hate the golden gloves. They cost quite a lot of wealth. **


End file.
